Aladyn
Aladyn(''アラジン, ''Arajin) - Jest czarodziejem i Magi. Aladyn był właścicielem Djinn, Ugo. Aladdin za namową Yamuraiha, rejestruje w AkademiiMagnoshutatt, jako mag pochodzący z Sindrii. Jest on głównym bohaterem serii Magi. Wygląd Aladdin.png|Początkowy wygląd AladdinMagArcFull.png|Obecny wygląd Aladyn jest niskiego wzrostu, ma niebieskie oczy i niebieskie włosy, związane w długi warkocz, sięgający poniżej jego pleców. Zazwyczaj nosi na głowie Magiczny Turban, który, po rozłożeniu, pełni funkcję latającego dywanu. Na środku jego czoła zawieszony jest czerwony rubin, który jest połączony z jego turbanem. Zazwyczaj nosi małą kamizelkę koloru niebieskiego, białe bufiaste spodnie arabskie i bandaż owinięty wokół jego klatki piersiowej. Nie posiada obuwia. Zawsze na jego szyji wywieszony jest flet, w którym znajduje się Ugo. Można też go zobaczyć z laską podarowaną przez plemienie Żółtego Kła, która należała do ich Babci. Osobowość Aladyn jest pogodny i życzliwy, łatwo można się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Może się też zdenerwować, gdy ktoś go lub jego przyjaciół obraża i czasem ma pretensje do tych, co szkodzą jego przyjaciołom. Czarami może wydawać się nieco naiwny, ponieważ jego wiedza o tym świecie jest jeszcze mała. Aladyn nie jest chciwy. Pokazał to, gdy Ugo spytał się czy pragnie bogactwa, szczęścia czy nawet nieśmiertelności, a Aladyn zażyczył sobie, aby Dżin został jego przyjacielem. Jest bardzo zdeterminowany, gdyż chce dowiedzieć się o sobie jak najwięcej i stara się być coraz silniejszy, by móc nieść pomoc swym przyjaciołom. Ma słabość do kobiecych piersi (choć nic nie miał przeciwko piersiom Budela) i lubi je obmacywać. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Aladyna, ale po części dowiedział się, kim jest i skąd pochodzi, dzięki królowi Salomonowi i jego mądrościom. Pierwsze jego wspomnienia pochodzą z Pokoju Męstwa, w którym znajdował się razem z Ugo, który przekazywał mu przeróżną wiedzę.Oboje nie byli w stanie uciec z tego pokoju przez jakiś czas, ale potem udało im się stamtąd wydostać. Niestety głowa Ugo zastała w Pokoju Męstwa. Podczas rozmowy z Dunyą, Aladdin wspomniał o tym, że jego rodzinnym miastem jest Alma Toran. Fabuła Qishan i Loch Amona (Dungeon Arc) Gdy tylko Aladyn został uwolniony z Pokoju Męstwa, wraz z Ugo, udał się w podróż, aby znaleźć Metalowe Zbiorniki w których mieszkają Dżiny. Historia zaczyna się sceną w której Aladyn prosi o jedzenie i coś do picia pustynnych złodziei niedaleko oazy miejskiej, Utan. Zaczęli mu grozić i przykładać nóż do twarzy, chcąc obrabować go z tego, co miał przy sobie. W tej chwili pojawiły się dwa ogromne, niebieskie ramiona, jakby wychodzące z ciała chłopca, które powalają wszystkich przeciwników. W kolejnej scenie Aladyn zostaje znaleziony w karawanie, przez Leile i Sahse, w czasie wyjadania arbuzów będących cennym towarem kupieckim. Jako zadośćuczynienie miał pracować dla nich przez trzy dni bez jakiegokolwiek wynagrodzenia. Jako, że nie miał wyboru, musiał przystać na te warunki. Spędzał czas wraz z Leilą i Sahsą, pomagając w pracach domowych, a także na poznawaniu ich oraz reszty osób należących to tej karawany. Postanowił im także przedstawić Ugo, który wywołał niemały szok swoją „osobą”(pojawiły się znów tylko jego ramiona). Właściciel karawany postanowił przenieść się w inne miejsce i poprosił Leile o opinię, jaką drogą powinni się udać, aby nie wpaść w zasadzkę. Podczas dyskusji, dwóch mężczyzn podeszło i przywitało się z Leilą oznajmiając wszystkim, iż w przeszłości była złodziejem i należała do grupy, która napadała na karawany. Leila starała się przekonać wszystkich, że to już tylko przeszłość i że ona już dawno się zmieniła. Jednak po poznaniu tej informacji, nikt nie mógł jej zaufać, w tym jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Sahsa. Kazali jej odejść i stwierdzili, że wybiorą drogę, która została odradzona przez dziewczynę, ponieważ byli przekonani, że Leila próbował oszukać ich. thumb|left|226pxLeila była załamana, ale starała się przekonać samą siebie, że nie obchodzi mnie to. Jednak Aladyn wiedział co czuje dziewczyna i zmusił ją do wyznania prawdziwych uczuć. Kiedy w końcu przyznała się do tego, co naprawdę czuła, wybuchnęła płaczem, mówiąc, jak jest już za późno, aby cokolwiek zrobić. Aladyn zapewnił ją, że tak nie jest. Dzięki pomocy Ugo, Aladyn i Leila dotarli na czas, aby ocalić karawanę i pokonać rabusiów. Po pożegnaniu się ze wszystkimi, Aladyn ruszył w dalszą podróż. Jakiś czas później, Aladyn podróżuje wozem przez pustynie wraz z kobietą i jej dzieckiem, a także Budelem, bogatym producentem wina. Wóz był kierowany przez Alibabe Saluje, który co chwilę był obrażany przez Budela. Podczas podróży Aladyn rozmawiał z Alibabą i dowiedział się o wielu ciekawych rzeczach, jak na przykład czym są co było i Lochy, a także poznał marzenie Alibaby o tym aby oczyścić Loch Amona i stać się niewiarygodnie bogatym. Budel zaczął obrażać sen Alibaby, który przyjął jego słowa z wielkim, wymuszonym uśmiechem. Właśnie wtedy ich wóz został zaatakowany przez Pustynny Hiacynt. Ziemia zaczęła się zapadać, więc Budel rozkazał zostawić wszystko, oprócz wina. Ziemia zapadła się pod dziewczynką, która jechała wozem wraz z Aladynem i Alibabą. Ten próbował ją złapać, lecz został popchnięty przez Budela, który ratował swoje wino, sprawiając, iż dziewczynka zrzucona wprost do wnętrza Pustynnego Hiacynta. thumb|296pxMatka dziewczynki zaczęła płakać i próbować ratować swoje dziecko, no co Budel jej oświadczył jak jej tak bardzo zależało na dziecku, to będzie mogła mieć z nim wiele dzieci. W tej chwili, Alibaba nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymać i uderzył Budela prosto w twarz, po czym wziął beczkę wina, a następnie pobiegł, aby pomóc dziecku. Aladyn próbował wezwać Ugo, ale nie był wstanie, ponieważ flet był pełen piasku. Alibaba rzucił wina Budela to, aby odwrócić uwagę Hiacynta i uratował dziewczynę, podczas gdy roślina trawiła wino. Mimo, iż z powodzeniem uratował dziewczynkę, sam został pojmany przez Pustynny Hiacynt. Próbował walczyć, ale po chwili stracił siły. Właśnie wtedy, Aladyn rozwinął swój turban, który zamienił się w latający dywan, dzięki któremu był w stanie zrzucić wszystkie beczki z winem w stronę Pustynnego Hiacyntu i dzięki temu uratował Alibabę. Ostatecznie obaj, Aladyn i Alibaba, udali się do oazy miejskiej, Qishan. Tam udali się do domu Alibaby, który zaczął częstować Aladyna jedzeniem i piciem, a także traktować jak przyjaciela, co sprawiało Aladynowi wielką radość. Podczas posiłku, Alibaba zapytał Aladyna o flet i Ugo. Aladyn potwierdził, że Ugo jest Dżinem, ale nie znalazł go w Lochu, ale w Pokoju Męstwa, w którym był on uwięziony. Powiedział także że głównym celem jego podróży jest odnalezienie pozostałych Dżinów. thumb|214pxthumb|274pxWłaśnie wtedy, szef Alibaby przyszedł do jego domu, aby go skarcić za zniszczenie wina Budel, które było warte dużo pieniędzy. Alibabe było bardzo przykro i powiedział swojemu szefowi, aby się nie martwił, ponieważ miał zamiar wszystko uregulować po tym jak wróci z Lochu Amona. Aladyn wezwał Ugo, co zszokowało mężczyznę. Alibaba nazwał Aladyna swoim sługą, co znacznie zdenerwowało Aladyna. Alibaba nie rozumiał tego i myślał, że chodzi mu o pieniądze. Kiedy powiedział, że również ten na tym zyska, humor Aladyna wcale nie uległ poprawie, wręcz przeciwnie. Wtedy Alibaba przypomniał sobie o tym jak chłopiec lubi jedzenie i dziewczyny, więc postanowił zabrać go do Nocnego. Dopiero tam Aladyn w końcu powiedział Alibabe co go zdenerwowało, a po jego przeprosinach wrócił mu z powrotem dobry humor. Kouga Arc Morgiana Arc Balbadd Arc Sindria Arc Zagan Arc Second Sindria Arc Pirates Arc World Exploration Arc Magnoshutatt Arc Umiejętności Będąc Magi, Aladyn jest bardzo silny. Może użyć Magoi i kilka rodzajów magii w bitwie, a także łatwo obezwładnić silnych przeciwnikó jak np. Morgiana. Okazuje się, że od początku znał się na magi. Jednym z przykładów może być użycie Palących Dłoni, dzięki którym Ugo był w stanie pokonać Króla Śluzowców w Lochu Amona. W Akademii Magnoshutatt powiedziano mu, że jest klasyfikowany jako "Czerwony Czarodziej", czyli taki, który specjalizuje się w magii ognia i ciepła, choć bez problemu powinien móc używać innych radzajów magi. Szuki walki : Magia Bolg : Magiczne Narzędzia *'Magiczny Turban' : *'Oko Rukh' : *'Wsteczny instrument Magoi' : *'Ośmiu kolorowy magiczny kryształ wyboru' : Mądrość Salomona Różdżka Ognista Magia Halharl Infigar (Scorching Heat Double Palms) : Halharl Rasars (Scorching Heat Consecutive Bullets) : Magia Wody Sharrl Raaki (Evaporation Baptism) : Sharrl Sarab (Water Mirror Mirage) : Magia Wiatru Asfal Riif (Piercing Wind) : Magia Światła Flash (Light Ray) : Magia błyskawicy Ramuzu (Thunder) : Magia Grawitacji : Ugo : Anormalna Magia Hadika Hadeka (Resonating Staff) : Magia Dźwięku : Dżin Metalowy zbiornik Relacje Alibaba Morgiana Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Czarodziej Kategoria:Magi Kategoria:Akademia Magnoshutatt